Phụ kiện/ Lưu trữ năm 2015
Tạp chí và sách __NOEDITSECTION__ Tạp chí và sách= |-|Thông tin= Vui lòng không chia sẻ các bản scan hoặc bản dịch thuật của của các tập truyện. __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Touken Ranbu Gakuen ~Touken Ranbu -Online- Comic Anthology~' *Ra mắt: 4/12/2015 *Công bố: Hakusensha *Giá: 650 yen *Specifications: B6 / 200P (Frontispiece 8P + Comic 192P) 'Calendar Fortune-telling Book & 2016 Calendar' *Ra mắt: 21/10/2015 *Đặt trước: **'2016 Calendar': 25/8/2015 **'Calendar Fortune-telling Book': Giữa tháng 9 *Hãng sản xuất / Công bố : Todan co.,ltd *Giá: **'2016 Calendar': 2400 yen **'Calendar Fortune-telling Book': 2000 yen *Specifications: **'2016 Calendar': 350mm ✕ 750mm / 13P **'Calendar Fortune-telling Book': 210mm × 75mm (folded), 210mm × 1575mm (unfolded) *Official Site 'Hibana Chirase, Touken Danshi' *Ngày ra mắt: 7/10/2015 *Công bố: Shogakukan *Giá: 700 yen *Specifications: B6 / 146P '4Koma Ranbu' *Ngày ra mắt: 19/9/2015 *Công bố: Bushiroad Media / Nhà phân phối: KADOKAWA *Giá: 740 yen + Tax *Specifications: A5 / 116P (Frontispiece 4P + Comic 112P) *Special Bonus: Mikazuki Munechika minh họa bởi Ito Akira (伊藤彰) *Store Bonus: **Animate Bonus: Alternate book cover (Ito Akira illustration) **Gamers Bonus: Illustration Card (Quily) *Book information 'B's-LOG Novel & Illustration Anthology ~Sakura~' *Ngày ra mắt: 14/9/2015 *Công bố: KADOKAWA / Nhà phân phối: Enterbrain *Giá: 620 yen + Tax 'Touken Ranbu Gakuen' * Ngày bắt đầu ra mắt: 28/8/2015 (weekly) *Read online here Cửa hàng: 'Nitroplus Kenran Zuroku' *Ngày ra mắt: 28/8/2015 *Giá: 3,240 yen *Specifications: A4 / 204P *Nitroplus Online Store First Preorder Bonus: Touken Ranbu Giga 'G Fantasy Comic Anthology' *Ngày ra mắt: 27/8/2015 *Giá: 600 yen *Nhà phân phối: Square Enix 'Monthly Bushiroad 4-koma Anthology' *Starts in August 2015 Issue (8/7/2015) *Giá: 800 yen *Specifications: 8P 'B's-LOG Comic Anthology' *Ngày ra mắt: 1/5/2015 *Giá: 650 yen + Tax *Specifications: B6 / 158P 'B's-LOG Official Start Book' *Ngày ra mắt: 20/4/2015 *Giá: 1,500 yen (Tax included) *Công bố: Kadokawa / Nhà phân phối: Enterbrain *Specifications: A4 / 16P *Kể cả: **Acrylic Keychain (Kashuu Kiyomitsu & Konnosuke) **Tenugui (Kashuu Kiyomitsu & Konnosuke và biểu tượng của 44 thanh kiếm đầu đã ra mắt trong game) **Posters dài của 44 thanh kiếm đầu đã ra mắt trong game Back to Top ↑ Vật phẩm __NOEDITSECTION__ Quý 4 năm 2015 = |-|Quý 3 năm 2015= |-|Quý 1 năm 2015= Back to Top ↑ Figure __NOEDITSECTION__ Back to Top ↑ Giải thưởng __NOEDITSECTION__ Back to Top ↑ Kuji __NOEDITSECTION__ Kuji= |-|Thông tin= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Minna no Kuji' *Scheduled to be held on September 26, 2015 link *1 set (68 pieces + Last Get Prize) *Giá: 650 yen (tax included) 'Hako Quest' *26/5/2015 link *1 set (24 pieces) *Giá: 580 yen (tax included) Back to Top ↑ Cafe và Cửa hàng __NOEDITSECTION__ Cafe và Cửa hàng= |-|Thông tin= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Youme Cafe' *17/7 - 3/9/2015 (Hong Kong) link to menu list *Phụ kiện khác: Coasters, Bookmarks, & Metal Charms 'animega cafe x Touken Ranbu' *25/7 - 31/8/2015 link link link *Phụ kiện khác: Coasters 'Touken Ranbu x Good Smile CafexAnimate Cafe' *24/2 - 29/5/2015 link link 'Toulove Store' *'FUKUOKATENJIN' : 3/11 - 15/11/2015 *'NAGOYA' : 17/10 - 29/10/2015 *'SANNOMIYA' : 3/10 - 12/10/2015 *'AKIHABARA' : 7/8 - 27/9/2015 *Shopper Bag is given out when you buy at least 3,000 yen worth of merchandise *Resale of Chibi Touken Danshi Strap Collections 1st-3rd Series; Start of Sale of Chibi Touken Danshi Strap Collection 4th Series *Plus other merchandise *link Back to Top ↑ Sự kiện/Chiến dịch __NOEDITSECTION__ Sự kiện/Chiến dịch= |-|Thông tin= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Touken Ranbu Online x 7-Eleven Campaign' *December 19 & 25, 2015 - until stocks last link 'Touken Ranbu Online Present Campaign' *August 28, 2015 - until stocks last link *For every 500 yen spent on eligible crane games = 1 postcard (random) 'Touken Ranbu Online × Kotobukiya es fest 05' *August 15-16 & 22-23, 2015 link *Akihabara Museum **Exhibition: August 8 (Sat) - August 14, 2015 (Fri) **Product sales: August 15 (Sat) - August 16, 2015 (Sun) *Nihonbashi **Product sales: August 22 (Sat) - August 23, 2015 (Sun) *Visitors will receive 1 Ema Die Cut Card (Fieldwork or Horsekeeping ver.) Back to Top ↑ Trứng đồ chơi __NOEDITSECTION__ Back to Top ↑ Đồ ăn __NOEDITSECTION__ Back to Top ↑ Thời trang __NOEDITSECTION__ Back to Top ↑ App trên điện thoại __NOEDITSECTION__ 100 LINE Coins có giá 45000VNĐ, và chưa bao gồm thuế. Thể_loại:Phụ kiện Thể_loại:Lưu trữ